This invention relates to a socket connector for mounting a printed circuit board, such as a memory module, on a main board of an electronic apparatus.
In the manner which will later be described more in detail, such a socket connector is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/179,163 filed Jan. 10, 1994, by Keiichiro Suzuki, one of the present joint inventors and assignor to Japan Aviation Electronics Industries, Limited, of Tokyo, Japan. This Suzuki patent application will be incorporated herein by reference. A prior-art socket connector described in the Suzuki patent application comprises a longitudinal rod extending between first and second longitudinal ends and first and second side members perpendicularly to the longitudinal rod at the first and the second longitudinal ends with a groove formed along the longitudinal rod and the first and the second side members for disconnectably receiving the printed circuit board. It should, however, be noted that a special tool is needed on disconnection of the printed circuit board.
A conventional socket connector of the Suzuki patent application comprises an insulator rod with an L-shaped lever in place of one of the first and the second side members. It may be possible to assemble the printed circuit board into the socket connector without the special tool with the lever left as it is. It should, however, be noted that the lever of the socket connector is placed at the longitudinal end so that appreciable space is necessary for manually turning the lever on disconnection of the printed circuit board from the socket connector. As a result, it is incapable of increasing a mounting density of such conventional socket connectors and printed circuit boards on the main board. This also renders the socket connector bulky and brings about an operational difficulty in handling.